Interrogatoire
by Isil
Summary: Il allait enfin réussir à lui faire cracher le morceau, et après il pourrait se venger… Sawyer confronte Sayid à propos d'un petit détail. R&R please!


Titre : Interrogatoire  
Auteur : Isil  
Fandom: LOST  
Personnages: Sawyer, Sayid  
Disclaimer: J'ai une tête à foutre des ours polaires sur une ile du Pacifique, moi? Non, hein… Dommage XD

Interrogatoire

Il y avait des instants qui étaient parfois plus propices que d'autres à certaines révélations. Et pour Sayid, ce moment était venu. Ah ça oui, foi de Sawyer, l'irakien allait cracher le morceau, vider son sac, avouer toute la vérité en pleurant comme une fillette…

On pouvait rêver.

N'empêche que c'était le moment : le docteur était occupé à roucouler avec Taches de Rousseur, la pin-up était en pleine séance 'prise de bec' avec son frangin et la rock-star gratouillait sa guitare en un simulacre ridicule de sérénade pour la petite blonde. Parfait donc…

Après un dernier regard vers les deux coréens qui s'ignoraient avec application tout en se lançant des regards éplorés dès que l'autre ne regardait pas (ah, l'amour, ce que c'était…con !), Sawyer quitta son petit coin d'ombre sous un palmier et se dirigea vers un coin isolé de la plage, à la recherche de sa future victime. Il le trouva en train de trafiquer un truc indéterminé, vissant et dévissant des bouts de tôle déformés. Bah, si ça pouvait lui donner l'impression d'être utile…

Sawyer vint s'asseoir à côté de lui mais ne reçut qu'un bref regard en guise d'accueil. Bon, en même temps, c'était compréhensible : ils ne pouvaient pas se blairer, c'était même à la limite de la haine, leur petite histoire… Et même si certains disaient : 'Sawyer et Sayid devraient se trouver un lit', lui répondait : 'Mon poing dans la figure, vous allez le trouver facilement, vous allez voir !' Non, franchement !

Mais Sawyer était un homme patient. Il était capable d'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour obtenir gain de cause. Vraiment… Le seul problème, c'était que cet enfoiré de Sayid était encore plus patient que lui, et que donc ça risquait de mal finir, cette histoire. Autant prendre l'offensive, dans ce cas ! C'était une réaction purement stratégique, et absolument pas motivée par une envie d'être pénible.

"Bon…" soupira t'il en s'efforçant de prendre un ton pacifique, du genre de ceux que le Docteur employait pour essayer de séparer Miss Jolies Jambes et son frangin. "Si tu craches le morceau maintenant, je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas trop de sang."

Sayid releva la tête et leva un sourcil amusé.

"Tu as trouvé un stock d'alcool quelque part sur l'île, Sawyer?"

"Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi et soulage ta conscience, ça te fera du bien." répliqua t'il en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Tu veux que je soulage ma conscience? Et de quoi?"

L'irakien avait un ton poli, mais on pouvait distinctement deviner la pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Sawyer pencha la tête sur le côté et lui conseilla muettement de ne pas le prendre pour un abruti.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Allez, avoue!"

"Non, désolé, Sawyer. Je ne vois pas. Alors vas cuver ton whisky ailleurs ou sois plus clair, parce que là on tourne en rond et tu me fais perdre mon temps."

Mais c'est qu'il devenait insultant, en plus, l'enfoiré…

"Te fous pas de ma gueule!"

"J'essaie, Sawyer, j'essaie…"

L'américain fit un geste comme pour se jeter sur l'autre et évidemment incruster sa petite tête de McGuyver oriental dans le sable, mais arrêta son mouvement quand il vit un tournevis briller dans la main du brun.

"D'accord, si tu le prends comme ça…"

C'était de l'instinct de conservation et absolument pas de la lâcheté, compris?

Il se rassit calmement et regarda l'irakien droit dans les yeux. Une profonde inspiration, et il commençait à lui énoncer ses crimes:

"Je comprends qu'on soit sur une putain d'île déserte à la con. Je comprends que tu manques de matériel au point de devoir démonter des bouts d'avion pour faire…"

Il eut un geste vague vers le bricolage de Sayid.

"…tes trucs, là, peu importe ce que c'est. Mais franchement…"

Il lui lança un énième regard furibond, comme pour le défier de nier ce qui allait suivre.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as rien trouvé de mieux que ces putains de montures de lunettes. Je ressemble au fils d'Elthon John, bordel!" cracha t'il en agitant les lunettes en question sous le nez de l'irakien, qui recula prudemment la tête.

Après ce mouvement, Sayid retourna à son bricolage sans un mot et se mit à visser un morceau de fer sur un autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, sans relever la tête, il lâcha l'air de rien:

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'était mon idée?"

Sawyer le dévisagea un quart de seconde sans comprendre avant de serrer les dents et de se relever précipitamment en crachant:

"Je vais buter cet enfoiré de docteur!"

Sayid regarda l'américain s'éloigner à pas pressés, visiblement furieux, et il se permit un petit sourire satisfait.

FIN.


End file.
